Attack Of The Birds
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Thatch wakes up from watch duty to find eight birds around him, names them and… Oh, look they see Marco and they love him! X3


**Attack Of The Birds**

**I wasn't sure whether to make this a separate one-shot or to add this to my 'Pranks, Pranks Everywhere' story but it's not very pranky so here it is as a separate one-shot! So enjoy! :D**

**-Whispers- Marco can also be a part of the title once you think about it XD**

"**OI!"**

Summary: Thatch wakes up from watch duty to find eight birds around him, names them and… Oh, look they see Marco and they love him! X3

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

><p>It was a new day on the Moby Dick. Everybody was just starting to wake up including a certain fourth division commander up in the crow's nest who was on watch duty. Was being the keyword since he fell asleep halfway through it.<p>

Thatch stretched while yawning and then felt a peck on his forehead. He hummed in question as he sat up and out of nowhere, about eight small birds scurried away from him making Thatch yelp in surprise when he saw them.

"Where'd you all come from?!" He questioned now sitting against the wall of the crows nest.

All the birds just stared at him and then started chirping loudly. Thatch covered his ears.

"Nyah, shut up! It's too early for you birds! Wait… You guys aren't Marco so I can actually shoo you away. … Go, shoo!"

Thatch waved his arms at them and they flew away only to land on his hair as if it was a nest. His arms fell to his side and his current expression: -_-

"Get off my hair! It's not a bird's nest! Go away!" Thatch said flailing his arms now with an annoyed expression.

The birds flew off him (one pecked his forehead again) but still stayed in front of him. Thatch pouted getting annoyed.

"You guys aren't gonna leave anytime soon, are you?" One bird chirped as if it understood him. "Guess there's a few things left to do then." He sighed. "Name you all and then put you guys in Marco's room to annoy him! Alright, now let's see…" Thatch said observing each bird individually. "You're white so I'm calling you Whitey."

The bird chirped in excitement.

"Ah, you like it, huh? Good!" Thatch smiled and then looked at the next bird. "Now you can be- Ow! I don't like y- Ow! Stop poking me! I'm calling you Meany! Or Pokey!" The bird poked him once more. "That's it, I'm calling you Pokey!" The bird, now named 'Pokey' flew back to his spot as Thatch tended to his sort-of-messed-up hair. "Stupid bird." He mumbled. "Alright, I'm just gonna name you guys the first thing I can think of. Whitey, Pokey… Birdy, Sunny cuz you're yellow, Sky cuz you're blue. … Pigdey, Pinky since your wings have a hint of pink on them. And… Oreo!"

The bird chirped in question.

"You remind me of a cookie. Now…"

"Thatch."

Said pirate flinched and turned around feeling awkward.

"What're you doing?" Marco asked slowly while sitting on the ledge of the crow's nest in his hybrid form.

"Oh. I was… Just…"

"Where did those birds come from?"

"They were around me when I woke up."

Marco didn't believe him of course. "Uh, huh. And what were you planning on doing with them?"

Thatch just shrugged and turned back to the birds. "That big bad annoying blue bird is Marco. He's mean like Pokey."

"OI!"

The birds looked at Marco as if studying him and then huddled in a circle as if discussing something. Marco and Thatch sweat dropped at the scene.

"Marco, what're they saying?" Thatch asked to tease him.

"Like heck if I know!" Marco scolded now sitting on the floor in full human form.

The birds then separated and looked at Marco again but this time in question. They looked at each other confused and Sky flew up to Marco who looked at the bird in question. Thatch just watched in amusement knowing what might be coming next.

Sky moved closer to Marco's hand and then rubbed her head against it in a friendly manner and chirped. Next thing Marco knew, he was jumped by all the birds with love and affection. All while Thatch just watched and laughed his ass off.

Poor Marco was trying to get them away but they kept jumping back on him. "Go away!" Pokey then pecked him on the forehead and Marco gestured for it to leave but it just bit his hand. "Damn bird! Oi, Thatch! Stop laughing and tell them to get off me!"

"No way, man! They love you!"

Marco groaned in annoyance and then just gave up as the birds claimed there own spots. Sky was lounging on his hair as if it were a nest. Whitey, Birdy and Sunny were on his lap. Pokey was on his right hand and Pinky on his left while Pidgey and Oreo were chilling out on the loose end of Marco's waist scarf.

Thatch was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"Glad to see you're all having fun." Marco said clearly annoyed.

"Hey, Thatch, have you seen…" Ace stopped midway when he spotted Marco surrounded by birds and then burst out laughing. "You finally found your calling, Marco?!" He laughed.

"What calling?!" He scolded. "Get them off me before I burn them off!"

"Picture ti~me!" Thatch said taking out a camera from literally nowhere.

"Thatch, don't you dare!"

*Click!* One of Marco with the birds.

"Give me that!"

*Click!* One of Marco getting ready to move.

*Click!* One of Marco with the birds flying off him while he moved closer to Thatch.

Thatch then tossed the camera to Ace who was now in the crows nest and caught the camera with ease.

*Click!* One of Marco making a flying leap towards Thatch while said person braces for impact.

*Click!* One cute shot of the birds watching the show.

"Ace, give me that!" Marco said running towards him.

*Click!* One of an angry Marco.

Ace tossed the camera to Thatch and then moved at the last second causing Marco to miss and fall off over the crows nest. At the same moment, Thatch didn't see the camera in time and missed it causing it to fall down towards the deck.

Marco reacted quickly by turning into his Phoenix form and flew back up to his two double trouble making friends.

On deck…

"I'm so bored!" Haruta whined.

"Play poker with us." Vista suggested.

Crows nest…

Before Marco could get closer to his two friends, the birds flew to the edge and sat on it looking at Marco.

"_Ah, shit."_ Marco thought.

"O~h, this is gonna get goo~d!" Thatch said clearly knowing what was coming next.

On deck…

"No, thanks." said Haruta who then squinted when she saw something falling towards her. "Hm…? In coming camera~!"

Izou, Vista and Jozu looked at Haruta who now held a camera from who knows where.

"Where'd that come from?" They asked in unison.

"Apparently from up there." Haruta said looking up at the crows nest.

Crows nest…

There was a stare down between Marco and the birds before they finally made a move to fly towards him all at once. The second Marco saw them move, he took off and the birds immediately flew after him. Ace and Thatch never laughed so hard in there lives.

Izou, Jozu and Vista sweat dropped as they saw Marco being chased by eight small birds while Haruta laughed and took pictures. _A lot_ of pictures.

"_I'm _so_ using this for blackmail."_ Haruta thought evilly.

"Oi, Haruta! We are _so_ using this for blackmail!" Thatch said from the crows nest as if he read her mind.

"Yeah!" She heard Ace agree.

"_Great minds think alike I suppose."_

Hours later…

"Marco, what happened to the birds? They flew away?" Thatch asked innocently.

Marco placed a hand on Thatch's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I burned them." He said with no emotion and his friend's reaction was priceless.

Thatch's eyes widened as he lightly gasped in shock and just stood there unblinking. Marco then pulled away and smirked evilly.

"I'm kidding." He said as he simply walked away from a too-shocked-to-move Thatch.

Shortly after Marco left, Ace came and noticed Thatch's shocked state and waved his hand on front of his face.

"Oi, Thatch." Ace said slightly concerned and then snapped his fingers but received no reaction. "Hey! …" Ace then panicked. "We need a doctor over here!"

In a certain room on the ship, a certain first division commander was smirking in triumph.

Earlier while Marco was being chased by the birds…

Marco eventually landed on deck returning to his human form but the birds kept following him which really got on his nerves. They followed him to his room, the kitchen, to Oyaji's room. Heck, even the damn bathroom!

Marco seriously wanted to burn the little fuckers and give to them to Thatch saying they were something else making Thatch unknowingly cook his bird friends and serve them to everyone for dinner. He chuckled when he pictured Thatch crying over his feathered friends.

But being the 'kind' person he felt like being right now, he thought of something else. He then turned to the birds that were still following him.

"Since you all love following me so much, you can follow me to somewhere else."

The birds chirped in question as Marco turned back into a Phoenix and led them to an island that happened to be nearby.

"You guys are going to stay here. Understand?" Marco said watching them get settled as he got ready to leave. The birds moved towards him. "No, stay here! You can't come with us! Look… When you guys get bigger you can find us and visit us again, o.k?"

The birds chirped in agreement and Marco backed away slowly making sure they didn't follow him. He then quickly turned away running, turned into a Phoenix and flew off.

Maybe Marco had a soft spot for the birds after all.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, I enjoyed writing the whole story, period. XD<p>

Whitey, Pokey, Birdy, Sunny, Sky, Pidgey, Pinky and Oreo are the names of all the birds I've ever had in my life time so far. I got them in the order of there names. My first bird was Whitey but then she 'flew away'. Then I got Pokey and Birdy (yes, I named a bird Birdy, lol) When they went to bird heaven, we got Sunny, Sky and Pidgey. Sky was the first to go (she was a baby when we got her) then Pidgey and then we got Pinky who went away on Christmas Day in… 2010 2011, somewhere around there. Then Sunny passed in 2012 around Thanksgiving, we had her for nine years. And now I have Oreo :D

Oreo was a baby when we got her which was on December 21st 2012 (Yup, when the world was 'going to end' lol) The reason why I named her Oreo was because when I first saw her, she was black on top, white in the middle and black on the bottom. She still looks like that but not as much. So her full name is Oreo Cookie –insert my last name here- XD All of the birds we get, we give them our last names lol.

O.k, enough of my ranting. Time for a mini story!

**Thatch: "Veve… Marco didn't really burn the birds… Did he?"**

**Me: "Of course he did, Thatch."**

**His jaw drops in disbelief and at that moment, Marco comes.**

**Thatch goes up to him and scolds: "All those birds did was follow you around, you didn't have to burn them!"**

**Marco was confused at Thatch's rant as he sulked away.**

"**What just happened?"**

**I just shrug. "I don't know."**

Review, please! XD


End file.
